gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:V08-1228 Grimgerde
Faction since this suit is piloted by a disguised Mcgillis which helped a cornered Kudelia, i don't think that this suit is fully Gjallarhorn. I think there is another faction headed by Nobliss Gordon, which employs the masked Mcgillis, seeking to disrupt the present government for their own ends. my opinion. --Hollow ichigo (talk) 11:34, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :I think Gjallahorn should be there because they were the ones who developed and deployed it the Calamity War. The way the manual talks of the Grimgerd is like it's a production unit, so it's also talking about the ones used in the war (as opposed to just talking about McGillis' unit). Not to mention that McGillis's unit probabaly did belong to Gjallahorn at some point. We should also name whatever alternate faction McGillis is in as the mask guy, once we know or decide what it is. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 14:54, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::SonicSP, you may want to look at the HG manual again. It did not say who developed and deployed the Grimgerde during the Calamity War. Gjallarhorn was mentioned near the end when talking about the post-war MS development and how the Grimgerde and Valkyrie frame lead to the Graze. And on this point, it is unclear if Gjallarhorn had somehow obtain the physical machine themselves or were just using the soft copy data.Zeph08 (talk) 01:17, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm aware of that it's not directly mentioned (it's actually what I went to recheck) when I wrote that, but I guess you more right that there's room that it could be another organization that made it. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 15:25, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Or as the Valkyrie frame was developed after the Gundam frame 72 was complete do to the difficulty of keeping the Ahab reactors in sink. as this frame seems to be the first single reactor frame it is likely the base model for the rest of the mobile frames used after the war. however i need a bit more time to contemplate and develop my hypothesis more as I have only been thinking about it for 5-10 minuets. Guyver92 (talk) 21:01, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::It says that the Gundam and Valkyries were developed at around the same time though. I find it unlikely that the Valkyrie is the first single Ahab frame since like the Gundams, it is deployed only at the end of the war. If we were to assume that Ahab-use MS were widely used during the war (presumably a safe assumption), then it's extremely unlikely for the Valkyrie Frame to be the first single reactor frame ever deployed. It is however the earliest single reactor frame used in the Calamity War that we can confirm and know off as of this moment. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 21:51, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::(first i need to point out that i like hypothetical discussions like this so i reply to them quite quickly and a bit bluntly. i also have had a couple hours to think about the VF.) a war that seemed to last around 100 years ending in the PD time line, around the same time could really mean after the 72 gundam frame was complete the Manufactures could have gotten sick of balancing the AR's and went back to develop the 9 VF. another theory could be that the VF was developed before the GF, and well the 9 units had great power management they could have been found lacking as its hard to preform close combat with them do to the light frame. as such the GF was built after learning what the could with the VF .the second theory would explain why the VF was so unknown after the war.23:56, February 27, 2016 (UTC)Guyver92 (talk) :::::First thing first, the 9 VF thing is just a fan theory, no official confirmation yet. From what i understand of the model kit manual is that thanks to the unfortunate circumstances of the VF and Gundam Frame being completed around the same time, VF did not get a chance to shine (or noticed) as all the spotlight fell onto the Gundam Frame (the reason is not stated, but one possibility is the twin reactor thing). The VF then 'somewhat' got its 'revenge' later when it is the only Calamity War era MS to have a descendant in the PD era. In short, it sounds like two good movies being released at the same time, but one of them got more awareness and publicity and because of this, the other got a poor box office.Zeph08 (talk) 01:53, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Trivia Whoever is editing the trivia parts of most of the IBO mecha seems to be filled with suppositions and assumes a lot without valid references. Like this one for instance... valkyrie frame?! what valkyrie frame when recent pictures show it shares the frame of the typical graze MS. Man...Hollow ichigo (talk) 11:46, February 14, 2016 (UTC) For me it's more the "oh look it's similiar to..." Yes they are similar because the mecha design are the same so can we stop with its. The mecha in OO are similar to other gundammecha and i don't see on each one an "it's similar to". --Xanbie (talk) 10:00, February 13, 2016 (UTC) *Actually, the Grimgerde using Valkyrie frame is correct. The Valkyrie frame has some similarities to Graze frame because the Graze is developed based somewhat on the Grimgerde.Zeph08 (talk) 12:17, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::The info on the Valkyrie Frame has been out and confirmed for awhile now. The similarity to the Graze frame was mentioned to be because the Graze frame was based on the Valkyrie. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 13:00, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes of course it has similarity with the graze but it was about the similarity with the gundam 00 mecha on the trivia. Here for exemple it was with gundam exia "Oh look he has two swords! it looks so much like exia! i must write that in the trivia". We can see the same useless comment on the majority of IBO mecha and i think it's useless because 00 use other gundam series designs and we don't write it on trivia each time. ::--Xanbie (talk) 14:00, February 13, 2016 (UTC) :::I think I see your point about Exia thing. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 13:13, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::: and i think its the same guy putting useless trivia on all the IBO gundam frames... --Hollow ichigo (talk) 11:50, February 14, 2016 (UTC)